


Quintessential

by Dawn_Blossom



Series: Chrobin Celebration 2020 but it's all Chrom/Grima [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Drabble, Immortality, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:54:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25620190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawn_Blossom/pseuds/Dawn_Blossom
Summary: “Grima…” Chrom already knows the answer, but he still has to ask the question if he wants an explanation. “Why have I stopped aging?”[Chrobin Celebration Day 2: sharing]
Relationships: Chrom/Gimurei | Grima, Chrom/My Unit | Reflet | Robin
Series: Chrobin Celebration 2020 but it's all Chrom/Grima [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1857112
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	Quintessential

**Author's Note:**

> Here's Day 2... on Day 3. I really like this one. Nothing like sharing your life, right?

“Grima…” Chrom already knows the answer, but he still has to ask the question if he wants an explanation. “Why have I stopped aging?”

Grima looks at him incredulously.

“So we can be together,” they say. “Isn’t that what you wanted?”

“Right, but…” Chrom sighs. “Exactly how did you accomplish this?”

“Oh.” Grima smiles faintly. “I’m sharing my quintessence with you.”

“Quintessence?”

“My life force,” Grima says. “You’ll never die as long as I live… And you’ll never live without me.”

“I see,” Chrom says, running his fingers through his spouse’s feathery hair. “Yes, that’s everything we wanted, isn’t it?”


End file.
